paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Kun Ballistic Sub
"The light of the sun, from below the waves." :- Kun Ballistic Sub captain Tactical Analysis * The Sun, under the waves: This Kun carries a single tactical atomic warhead, which it can use against enemy ground targets over a long range, though it must surface to fire. * Ever protective: Before firing the missile, the Kun can use a pair of torpedo tubes to attack sea units. * No power, no can do: The Kun requires power in order to function, without which, it is extremely vulnerable. Captain's Log Day 28, First Month, Ji You Year ''' Our patrol continues through the Luzori Strait. Our sonic sensors detected three ships moving on a course towards Laoag, and we have set an intercept course. It is very possible, perhaps even likely that these ships are the Communist freighters that escaped from Macau three days ago, and if not, what is three more foreign boats at the bottom of the ocean? One of them had an irregular pattern that indicated propeller damage, and the others have stuck close by. Their misguided sense of loyalty will be their downfall. If they had cut their losses, the other two ships could have been far out of our range by now. '''Day 29, First Month, Ji You Year We intercepted the ships and were surprised to find, in addition to the three freighters we were expecting, two Type-051 destroyers hidden in the sonar shadow of the larger boats. These ships were well equipped with deck guns and depth charges, and we needed to close to well within their passive sonar range in order to fire our torpedoes. We shadowed the group for an hour or so before deciding to strike the closest undamaged freighter, relying on it's bulk to shield us from the destroyers and, with good fortune, it's sinking to mask our signature as we move to a new location. We closed to 3.4 li and made two long-ranged shots with the anti-matter torpedoes. One of the weapons suffered a propulsion failure and detonated in the water; the other struck near to the rudder of the target and vaporized a large portion of the rear areas, causing a structural failure. The bulk of the weight amidships dropped through the weakened keel, and the now-top heavy boat capsized almost immediately and began to sink. Unfortunately, the shot was blessed with greater fortune than we had hoped, as the target was sunk so fast that it cleared the water for the destroyers to head towards us. Though they dared not use active sonar with their sailors in the water, once they had cleared the boiling water and debris from the sinking ship, they would surely pinpoint our location. I immediately ordered my second in command forward to oversee the reloading process, knowing that we would need the next shots within ten minutes or we would surely perish. Fortunately, the reloading process went smoothly, as to two flawless new torpedoes were safely loaded with their deadly payload and sled into the tubes within eight minutes. The destroyers came at us cautiously, one bearing directly on us and the other flanking twenty-nine degrees port-side. I ordered one tube be fired at the oncoming destroyer while we moved forward; hopefully, we could pass under it while they were dealing with the damage, and hide in it's wake from the other. The torpedo deflected off the pointed bow of the enemy vessel and detonated on it's stern instantly vaporizing it's cruel, bladed shape with the light of a new sun. The sudden vortex of water vaporized in the explosion rocked the ship significantly, and one of the forward gun turrets came loose of it's ring and tumbled into the water as we passed under. It struck out unshielded hull forward of the conning dish, penetrating the number two loading bay and killing six crewmen, including Number One. Unsure of the integrity of the torpedo, I ordered it jettisoned, and hoped to detonate it remotely when we got to a safe distance. Unfortunately, at this point the destroyer above us began to rain depth charges down onto us. Their sonar useless in the boiling water our torpedo had created, they were firing blind and coming far closer than we would have liked. This is when I realized that they were dropping their explosives near to our jettisoned torpedo, and I ordered us to surface and move with all speed away before it was set off. This move saved our lives, as we only just got clear of the detonation. The destroyer, however was completely engulfed by the annihilation process. Now floating on water and exposed, we activated our planar shields and moved towards the remaining ships. The second destroyer far behind us, I decided it would be prudent to use our missile on the remaining two ships before it made itself seen. Opting for an air burst, we fired an atomic missile at a distance of 12.6 li, detonating 18 yin above the target; far too high for such a yield. Still, the weapon overturned both sides, dumping their passengers into the waters. At this, the second destroyer cut and ran, and I opted not to pursue in our condition. Instead, we moved in on the survivors from the transports and pinged our active sonar until they were still. Behind the Scenes Based on semi-modern Nuclear Missile Submarines. Kun Boomer Tactical Analysis Background Category:Units